twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JacobFan81
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Jacob Black page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 00:52, October 7, 2011 Warning Harassing and swearing at other users will get you blocked. You have seriously ramped up this nonsense involving comments on Jacob's page and subsequently posting on the person's talk page. Continue to harass, intimidate, etc., and you will be blocked. LuckyTimothy 17:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I just wanted to say I never ment to sound bi**hy or mean or hurt your feelings or anything on the blog about Taylor. I just get all riled up and in the moment with blogs and things. I hope we're good and stuff. :) Miss. Khloe 02:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hanging by a thread. For all the drama you cause -- or maybe just take it too another level -- I've considered blocking you over the last couple days quite a few times. You were warned about harassing people and again, seriously ramping up the nonsense before a month or so ago. While you aren't alone, some other users have contributed to it as well, you are the main culprit. I'm not talking about having an opinion on something, you just seem to want to piss people off and don't care and frankly I'm tired of it. You are doing more harm than good at this point. You can certainly have an opinion about your views and be civil to other users. I will warn them as well about the drama that has gone on here lately. Consider this your final warning. LuckyTimothy 16:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Your language is too aggressive, JF. If you tone it down, you won't have any trouble. MinorStoop 17:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Essentially what MinorStoop said. Believe me I know sometimes you are only responding back to somebody saying something less than civil to you, but you usually respond back with threats -- and other times you instigate things. This is a handful of the things that I have problems with: ::"Ok if your nine years old then maybe you should watch what you say out your mouth." ::"Get out my face..." ::"Is that a THREAT MAKE ME GET IT STAIGHT. You don't want it with me BOO." ::"I suggest you NOT comment on anything I post because you really don't want it with me." ::"MIND YOUR BUSINEES NOW COMMENT ON THAT." ::"MATURE MIND. Don't make me laugh" :: These comments have only been in the past week. The month since I last warned you've been carrying this on. Like I said, I've warned other people too, so you aren't the only one. Certainly you can respond back without antagonizing the situation, yes? Or instigating a comment fight? LuckyTimothy 19:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE First off, I don't think I am at all better than any of you on here just for being an admin - that's not what being an admin is about. Also, I didn't mean to say what I said in such a hard way or anything. Your original post was okay, but then VF4 replied, and you guys kept going at each other, so it wasn't getting much better. Was trying to break it up really such a crime? I could delete your original post and comments from VF4 entirely, but that wouldn't do anything. But it's not like VF4 is innocent here either - both of you have been pretty antagonizing at times (on different pages and posts). You most definitely did not start the argument (I mean, all you said was "Dislike"), but you and VF4 were eventually arguing. My post was a simple message to the both of you. TeamTaycob 03:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Language JF, you seriously want to watch your language. You're certainly free to have your opinions and nobody is goint to prevent you to express them, but I don't think you're going to be allowed to use rude language for much longer. Next occasion you'll get likely blocked; depending on the patience of the blocking admin, it may be for a few weeks. MinorStoop 13:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :And who says you're the only one who's warned for language? MinorStoop 13:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Renesmee yes,well thats your opinion.but mine is that he loves renesmee now! im not saying that he does'nd love bella but im saying he loves the bothe of them but renesmee more because he imprinted with her.and i'd also advise you to write a comment on my page as i don't know if your writeing. teamtwigirl 14:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi! hey! wanna chat sometime? i made a blog about the twilight role play wiki! u can audition for edward or jacob and the cullen's! not including esme and bella as they have already been took. here is the link for my blog: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hello55522/TWILIGHT_ROLE_PLAY_WIKI_AUDITIONS message me on my blog, on my page and on the charaters audition page if u decide to audition! bye Hello55522 18:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hey!!! message me! plz reply to me if u wanna audition for a character! cn u just message me anyway? bye Fan club? A fan club for me is nonexistent, and I have no control over what my friends say. From what I've seen, she didn't say anything all that bad, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll talk to her. TeamTaycob 23:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Blog Comments Hi! I just wanted to say that on some of your blog comments, you use really offensive language. I just wanted to tell you that you should stop because it can get you banned. I have warned everyone involved to keep it clean because people who are under 13 do come on the wiki and people don't want to see that type of language. Thanks, and have a great day! -TheLunar Not that you really care... ...but you've been blocked. Your harassment of other users has gotten to be a bit much. You know how many complaints I've gotten because of you? Well, shit happens. See ya. TeamTaycob 03:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC)